Cloud computing is becoming more prevalent as a cost effective and decentralized computing platform for individuals, businesses, or other type of entity. Some of the more basic cloud computing services store files so that the files can be accessed from any computer system that is able to log into the cloud computing service that stores the files. More complex cloud computing services provide a remote platform for providing their services to customers. These more complex cloud computing services are sometimes referred to as Software as a Service (SaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), and Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS).
In some cases, multiple cloud computing services may be used by an entity. Each of the multiple cloud computing services may authenticate users via login credentials, such as usernames and passwords. Depending on the number of cloud computing services in use, the amount of different login credentials that a user needs to manage may be a large number. Moreover, regardless of the amount of different login credentials, it may be tedious for the user to have to log into each individual cloud computing service. As such, single sign-on (SSO) services may be used to authenticate a user once for accessing multiple cloud services.